Eergos Theory
Eergos is a name for the general Technological and Pseudo-philosophical path designed by Wayne and is followed by many of his nations, both past, present, and future. The Theory of Eergos The origin of the name 'Eergos' is largely lost in the depths of time. It has cropped up over the millenia, here, there, and everywhere in the dimensions. Currently it is primarly used to describe a theoretical nation path in the CC Genre. The Theory of Eergos is largely abstract, and many philosophers and scientists have attempted to expand upon it. The original creator of the theory, Dr. Thomas Huntre, made the following observations: "Once a sentient race passes the industrial age, they begin sliding down a steep decline. They begin a ever growing advance in the sciences, and in "Technology". At first it is harmless; a cure for a disease here, an easier job there. Soon, though, science and technology will begin to overtake its maker. Moores Law once stated that computer capacity would double every 18 months. The human brain's capacity however, does not. In approximately 2020, computers surpass the human brain in capability. Now, we Homo Sapiens do not like to think that our own creation can outdo us, and so we will begin attempts to 'Improve' our condition. Through cybernetics, artificial intelligence, organic computers, and a thousand other 'tools for humanity'. In the end, which is truly the master? The human, who after this time is full of nearly as many circuits and silicon as their computer, or the computer, which by now is alive and thriving. Skynet was childs play. The doomsday will come, when man surrenders to his own creation, thinking to overcome its advances, crafted by their own hands. A new race shall rise then, a race of technology. A race of science. A race of metal." The Eergos theory, as presented by Dr. Thomas Huntre's observations, is made up of three primary pillars. These pillars of the theory are not different levels, but rather different parallel lines in the same plane. These stages reflect the different aspects of the transformation from man, into machine. The stages cover the physical transformation, the binding of human imagination and soul to machines, and finally, the binding of the machine-men together into a single being. The stages are named for their object, with the secondary names being the ancient term recovered from antiquity, from a yet older philosopher from another planet. The Pillars Purity of Form|Purity of Form Kinesis of Essence|Kinesis of Essence The Hunger|The Hunger Lore of the Theory Over the millennia of the four dimensional universe, the path explained by Dr. Hunter has been witnessed multiple times. The first recorded edition of Eru-Feredir-Alagos (God-Hunter-Storm is one rendering in the human language) appears to have come from another multiverse. Bringing with them great power, great technology, and great destruction. Fleeing the destruction wrought by other level 9 races, they found this dimension untouched by their influence. Seeing that the ingredients required furthering themselves were present, they began preparations. Those first Eergos knew their goal, and took steps to protect themselves from detection of the other races while they attempted to complete it. They wasted too much time, however, in creating failsafes in the event of their death. To safeguard their future, they engineered multiple planets in various systems, and placed upon them the seeds needed for life. Giving those beings the same imagination and drive that had flung them into their 'relationship' with technology so long ago. Eventually, the original Eergos left our dimension, attempting to find another place to settle and complete the final stages of their development in peace. It was not to be. The other Tier 9's tracked them down once they came to rest, and the Original Eergos where utterly destroyed. There where no survivors. Or are there? Does a common idea constitute offspring? The Seed Eergos (First Raeic)|The First Raeic||true United Calaquendi Realm|The Second Raeic Earos|The Third Raeic Technology & Military 248 realsize.jpg|The primary Eldarian unit, notice the glowing segments- they harness the high energy electro-plasma that powered and armed the suit. Marine tutorial.jpg|A Earos unit. With most of POF complete, they made use of powerful composites to strengthen their bodies instead of a conventional suit. Mechanical soldier by wanbao.jpg|Specialized suit for use in specific planetary environments. 468px-Halo Character Spartan Render.jpg|Early Eldarian-Conjoier suit, donated to them by another country. 473px-Forerunner Armor2.jpg|A high energy based system used at one time by the 'Quendi. Cutcaster-photo-801002861-Future-soldier.jpg|An armor system used by the short-lived STAR strain of Eergos. Ih promethean bullet.jpg|An advanced stealth ops suit used by the Earos. section-8-01.jpg|PURE BADASS Campaign-2-1024x963.jpg|Sector 8 special ops where used in all of the Eldar's battles. They often wore flags of different nations to confuse their enemy. header_section_8.jpg|A Eldar suit in charging. The plasma energy would eventually run out, and the suit would have to be charged on the reactor bank. section-8-header.jpg|We once thought there was such a thing as too large of a gun. Then we met this guy. Angel a 03.jpg|An Angel mk2 Cruiser surfacing from an underwater hanger. Angel a 12.jpg|A primary spaceport of the Eldarian Conjoined. Finnian 05.jpg|A part of the traditional Rion defense system used by many Eergos. plate_09_0910_section8.jpg|Inside one of the many landing vessels used by the Eldarian Conjoined. section-8 (1).jpg|Orbital drops have some major niceties... if you don't mind hitting the ground HARD 413844-bigthumbnail.jpg|A UCR officer candidate, going through training in leadership on the field. War2.jpg|A testing moon used by the Conjoiners was set with traps and virtual enemies. If a recruit survived, they became part of the military. Angel a 04.jpg|Part of the pilot training was to NOT crash into the ocean. Halo 3 armour Hayabusa by Tru W3rewolf.jpg|Some specially designed androids where used as training dummies in the exercises. Lms-ro-and-gizmo.jpg|Through handling delicate creatures and objects, soldiers learned how to control their amplified strength when in a suit. 41420_orig.jpg|After enough practice, the troops of the Eldar would engage one another in simulated fights taking place in a virtual reality. Section-8.jpg|Even in the age of Spaceships and blasters, some fights just come down to a good old fashioned brawl. section-8Have_Murcy.jpg|Training in all conditions makes a trooper ready for every environment you can thrown at him. section-8-prejudice-gameplay-1920x1200.jpg|Here is a small marine unit, photo taken when the Eldar engaged the Na'vi in the CGI system. section-8-wallpapers_27030_1680x1050.jpg|Orbital strikes anyone? Freelancer Program The Freelancer program is a common theme in Eergos strains, being a supersoldier and mobile armor suit super project. LION Program|LION Program NEMEAN Energized Assault Armor|NEMEAN Armor||true Category:Player Nations Category:Backstory Category:Former Nations Category:Wayne Category:Extraterrestrial Nations Category:Technology Category:Species